Sing With Me
by StarsofBeauty
Summary: Love happens between two childhood friends,romantic? Yeah it could be, if it wasn't a desire to destroy the one who broke her heart in the past. Entering the show business just to get him down from the stage, and feel regret of what he did to her, which she thinks is a unforgivable betrayal, she steps into a whole new world, and doesn't know, a whole different of stuff is waiting..
1. Stage 1: Their Meeting

**Sing With Me**  
_(AU - Story)_  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

_The stage. Such a beautiful and amazing place._  
_Shining like a star between a thousand of small stars._  
_There you can be free, sing out from your heart,_  
_feel the love from everyone around you._  
_Be free .._

**" Lucy! Time to go now, the school bus is here! ", **a voice from downstairs called the blond teenager back from her day dreaming**.  
" I'm coming! "**, she yelled back, smashed the block she had been sketching in with a small bang, before pushing it down in her backpack,  
and throw it over her shoulder, as she jumped down the stairs without any fails, grabbed the toast her 'nanny', had made for her,  
and then the glass of milk in the other hand. She swallowed it in one move, gave the glass back, before she jogged out to the big yellow buss, which was honking outside for the third time.

* * *

_The stage. What a joke._  
_Thousands of people would do anything to be in this spot,_  
_and when they get here, its nothing like the imagine _  
_This business chews up and eats you alive._  
_If you let it…_

"**Dragneel! Get your head out of the clouds and back to rehearsal!" **The pinkette blinked a couple of times over, pulling himself up off his fist and elbow at the cry, sleepy and exhausted from the actives he had taken place in the night before, that likely the rest of the group knew of, but he had never spoken about.

It was an unspoken rule, you did not mention what the teen did outside of work hours, if you wanted to stay in this business alive. Groaning he took his place at the front of the group, glaring in the direction of the choreographer with dark onyx eyes, leading the older male to shudder for a moment before the music started up again;

**kotoba ni suru hodo ni tererunda**

_Enough to put into words I'm embarrassed_

**demo omoi wo chanto tsutae you**

_But these feelings I want to try to properly convey them to you_

**kinou yori mo kyou wo kyou yori ashita**

_Today more than yesterday Tomorrow more than today_

**mata sukoshi tsuyoku yasashiku nareru you ni**

_I want to become a bit more stronger and gentle_

* * *

The blond was waiting for her class to start, only to hear some girls squealing about something. Curious, and also bored she walked over just to check it. **" Aww look so fucking hot those guys are! " **, one girl said, as some other nodded their heads.

_Guys? _, The blond thought, as she got closer**. " Kyaaa such a hottie! Look at these abs this raven male has! "** , another girl said, as the other agreed once more. **" No this pinkette is sooo much sexier! " **, a third voice said, and the blond froze.

_Pinkette?_

Faster then a cheetah she had stolen the magazine from the girls, which glared at her, but she just glared back colder then ever, made them all scream and run away. Staring on the picture of the five boys, she started to shake rough. Fire surrounded her like the anger was boiling in her, while her eyes was on only one of them. The Pinkette.

**" ! " **, she growled with poison in her voice, before the magazine was just ashes left, her anger had burned it up totally.

**" DAMN YOU DRAGNEEL! ", **she screamed, throw the ash away, before she started to go tantrum in the school, kicking on what ever stuff she found was a target. Seeing his face with that smirk, she just felt the anger got hotter, bigger, more like a whole rescue team of fire men had to use their water hose, to put her down in coldness again.

_You a singer?! Hahahaha Don't make me laugh! _

_Dating you? Pfft! O my god, you are so ugly even the mirrors_  
_cracks in front of you when you want to look at yourself! _

His voices echo in her mind all the time, those insult, those bulling of his she had been standing out with for five freaking years!

**No. It's time for pay back! She will be famous!**  
**She will be a singer! **

**" JUST YOU WAIT DRAGNEEL! " **, she yelled out, before laughing so cold and hard, the students around run off.

* * *

**"Rehearsal is over! Be back at the hotel by twelve boys!"**

The pinkette snorted at the yell as he pulled on his black hoodie jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder, running his hand through his hair for a moment as he ignored the chatter from the four other boys nearby.

**"Oi! Flame head. You lived around here when you were a kid, right?" **The raven called over in his direction, not shrinking when he was met with a cold stare, it was something they had come to expect.

**"Yea', what of it?" **A light and airy voice, almost carefree came from the pinkette, a very, very big betrayal of the person that was behind those dark eyes.

**"What is there to do?" **A blond called over from the raven's shoulder, a scar over his eyebrow and a cocky look on his face.

**"Shit all. Go back to the hotel if you want something to do." **He replied as he pulled his bag on the rest of the way, before walking out of the dressing room door, and then, the large arena that the manufactured boy band would be performing in a few nights time, a banner hanging up over the large doorways with the groups name in bright red letters.

**Fairy Tail.**

A name completely picked for the female market.

* * *

When the school was over the blond skipped the school bus and decided to take a road turn to the city. She had decided it now. Even if her mother would had turn herself in the grave for doing it, Lucy wasn't going to back out now. Walking into the hairdresser, she took a seat, before a voice called her name and she walked over to the place.

**" So what do you want today, Heartfilia? Just some fine style on your hair ? ", **the scarlet short haired woman said with a smile. But Lucy shook her head softly. **" No, I want you to make a nice hairstyle and color my hair .. black with red highlights. "**, the blonde answered, as the hairdresser of hers gasped loud, but let it pass.

When it was done, she took a look in the mirror and damn , she looked great. Paying her hairdresser, she left the building later and walked over to the make up store across the street.

Getting a make up, she brought what they told she would fit in and showed her how to do it, before she left and entered some clothes stores. Changing clothes on the girls bathroom , she felt eyes on her, but it didn't matter. Sitting at the bus station, she waited for the bus 509 to arrive.

* * *

He walked down the streets with his head down and hood over his head, it wasnt that he minded getting the attention he got. It was the opposite, he felt some kind of power when he had hundreds of people around him, hanging on his every movement and word, but being back here, it made him feel dirty. Like he was ashamed to admit he can come from this backwater city of nothing.

Almost tempted to go back and see his own neighborhood he stopped near a bus stop for just a moment, peaking out from under his hood at the teen girl that sat there in such a revealing outfit, and he caught the smell of something sweet, like expensive hair dye. Shrugging for a moment he sat himself down on the bench next to her, tugging his bag off his back and leaning up on the 'wall' of the stop.

**"You can dye your hair all you like, I still know its you Blondie."**

* * *

She was pissed. The bus was more then late! It was 20 minutes late, and she hated to admit it, but she had to take a horse ride home. Growling for herself in low tone, she grabbed her head some times. _Can it be any more worst then this? _, she thought and sighed, only to frozen when she felt the bench she was sitting on widget a bit on the side, telling someone sat down beside her. Until she froze again, but this time anger started to boil in her again, growling deep his voice echo in her mind.

_You can dye your hair all you like, I still know its you Blondie._

_Blondie._

_Stupid Blondie._

Clenching her fists, she stood up, before turning around, her eyes not brown at all, more the blue tone. _Calm down.. Calm down .. _, she thought in her mind, before she smiled at him. It was a false one , but so good made, it was hard to know.

**" Oh my, aren't you .. Fairy Tail's vocalist?" **, she replied back, her voice so changed, thanking in side for those voice changing lessons she had been taken under the summer vacations of hers.

**" HEY EVERYONE, FAIRY TAIL'S VOCALIST IS HERE! " **, she yelled, as some girls looked up, before rushing over squealing like never before. **" NAAATSU-KUN MARRY ME! " , " NO MARRRY MEEEE! " **, the girls yelled, surrounding the pinkette like a pack of hungry wolves, as Lucy left faster then a cheetah, without no one notice it.  
_You will never know it's me you swine _.. , she thought.

* * *

_Blue eyes, different voice._  
_Not the Blondie? But he had been so sure…_

He had opened his mouth to say, something, only to have her scream out that he was there, leading him to groan when he heard squeals, but he flipped his hood off and showed charming smile, one that was so well practised that no one would have known the dark soul behind it.

**"Please ladies." **He replied out in a smooth voice, one that seemingly made them melt. **"I'm waiting for that one, amazing, perfect girl**." Well practised lies laced in marketing and publicity, but it always worked, it always made the teens swoon, at how _'sweet and adorable' _it was.

**"Nattsssu-kunnn, how do I get to become a singer like you?" **A brunette girl blinked her eyes at him, as if the act would help, but he just kept that grin up. **"The studio is having tryouts on the weekend, before our performance. I hope I'll see you all there?" **He gave a wink, and once more, girls swooned.

_Stupid idiots._

* * *

**Studio G6.**

She was here. Finally here, and no way she would back out now. Using a different name to enter this audition, she sighed out. Just two days had passed and they had summer break this time in school, which made it even more closer she would walk into him again! Two days from he almost **ALMOST **find out it was her! God so close it had been. But she had got the lucky on her side. Reading the song she had write by her own, to use as a performance, she hummed inside her mind the melody.

Other clothes she had brought that day as well was she now wearing. Not so revealed but still eye sourced. Blue pale jeans, a black lose linen as her short hair was moving with her moves, falling perfect each time on place. Pulling off the sunglasses when a male voice called her name, she got up from the seat and entered the audition room where the judges was sitting.

If she had knew who else would had been there, she sure hadn't forget about present herself first.

**" Cara Melody."**

* * *

It was boring as all hell, but he had expected that, as he drew on the paper he was supposed to be using to write down memos and notes on the people auditioning, but they had all been one peice of crap after another, most there just to see he and the rest of the group, giggling like stupid little girls as they were called up and their name was asked.

Yawning as the next person was called in, hearing the raven next to him elbowing the blonde, who elbowed another raven in return, but he barely even looked up. **"What are you singin' -" **He looked up for a moment and dropped his pen. **"….Cara?"**

It was the girl from the bus stop, the one he had thought was the Blondie. Internally he groaned that she better be pretty damn good thanks to the trouble she had caused him.

* * *

She lost her tongue just for a moment, before she coughed low and bowed, and then got up. **" I have write my own song, so I wonder if you have a guitar I can just borrow? "**, she answered, seeing the blonde male winked at her, but she just ignored it, before one of the raven males got up and handed her one, as he walked back to his seat.

Pulling forward the chair she even had got as well, she sat down, checked the guitar as it was tuned, before she started to sing.

**No namida ga watashi no mi kara ochite..**

_Tears is falling from the eyes of mine .._

**Do no yō ni watashi wa mōmokudeaddarou ka?**

_How could I been so blind?_

**Anata ga watashi ni tsubawohaku toki wa,**

_When you spit on me,_

**miru tame ni watashi ni itta,**

_told me to see,_

**watashi wa anata no me ni wa nani mo nakatta.**

_I was nothing in your eyes._

**Anata wa watashi ni, mada naibu ni itai kotoba o tsugeta ..**

_You told me words that still hurts inside .._

**Shikashi, watashi wa, hai watashi kagayaki o mashimasuremasu ..**

_But I will, yes I will shine .. _

**Sutā no yō kagayaku.**

_shine like a star .. _

**Doko ni dare ga chōdo jibun jishin,**

_where no one can reach me,_

**watashi o tassuru koto ga dekimasen.**

_just myself._

* * *

The room was quiet when she was done, a peice of paper being passed down from the record executives, and then, the band manager, and then, and only then, someone came out of a small room in the back, handing that same note to the taller raven, who looked it over, who passed it down to the blonde who smiled, and then the other raven, who just smirked. And then, to the pinkette.

_**Duet Candidate. Will be on a trial with group. Three Months.**_

He gave a noncommittal nod either way, before the same little messenger took the note and ran back into that small room. **"They wanna give you a spot with us for Three months, follow that guy."** The pinkette waved in the direction of the messenger. **"For the paperwork and sh-stuff."** He caught himself, he was supposed to be in '_public_' mode.

* * *

Waiting while her heart beat was double beating, she saw the paper. She knew so well what it meant. Nodding, she walked over to the raven who earlier had give her the guitar, as she smiled at him warmly. _**" Thanks for letting me borrow it " **_, she replied, and then turned on her heels,before she bowed like she had done when she come in.

" **Thank you! ", **and then leaving the room, and into the small room, which the pinkette had made a gest at, as the door she had opened shut behind her.

_How about that hm, mister who said I can't sing! _, she thought in her mind, while a devil smile got born on her lips, as she signed some papers the little messenger had shoved to her.

* * *

After the girl left the one of the ravens and the blond ended up in a flurry of discussion, right back to that _'game' _the whole group seemed to _'play' _when there was a girl on trial with them.

So desperate was the company to add a female into the group to add a male demographic, that they had gone through around twenty in the past year or so. Some lasting the whole three months, and others leaving because of what the boys had done with her. Playing their little game to see whom would sleep with her first.

A game the pinkette, Natsu Dragneel, always won._ In one way or another._

And it didnt matter how much the girls screamed and cried about their treatment, it never got out, covered up by a well versed publicity and marketing team.

But there was something on the pinkette's mind, as much as he had been sure that she wasnt that blonde he used to pick on at school, the first ever woman he'd ever toyed emotions with, after hearing her sing he wasnt so sure again.

_She had sounded a hell of a lot like Lucy._

* * *

A week had passed and it was time. She had packed so much stuff as it was possible for this 3 months weekend tour with Fairy Tail. Smiling for herself, she felt the revenge she so much had been wanting to use, slowly boiled up inside her, made her smile turn to a smirk of evil_._

_Just wait Dragneel .. just wait .. I will made you regret every single word and action you did! _, she thought, before a honk interrupted her thoughts, as a large silver white tour buss stopped in front of her, while two dark dressed males grabbed her stuff, shoved them into the baggage trunk on the buss side, as they told her to get inside the bus.

Walking inside she saw more then was possible to be fitted in such bus like this. Beds around, a small kitchen, toilet, shower .. it was like a mini house in there for more people then just two.

_But where was the guys?_

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to just take a seat in the couch, as her eyes shut themselves and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Waiting outside of the lavish hotel the boys were mobbed by girls (and boys), taking photos, signing autographs and just being all around_ 'charming'._

**"Ohhh! Sting-san is just so hot!"**

**"Rogue-kun is just to tsundere!"**

**"GRAY-CHAN! GRAY-CHAN TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!"**

**"Natsu-kun! Sign my boobs!"**

As soon as the silver bus pulled up the group almost ran inside of it, as eased as they could while still making it look as if they wanted to 'be there', before waving out to the screaming crowd as they made their way inside the tour bus they knew so well, throwing bags around and just being all around boys.

Only Natsu noticed that the dark haired teen girl was asleep on the couch. Smirking to himself he threw his heavy bag on top of her, before climbing up on the bunk ladder for the bed that was always his, knocking a few things down on purpose so they'd land on her head. **"Oh, sorry **_**Blond- **_**I mean, Melody."**

* * *

She grunted when something hard just fell on top of her, before she felt a lot of stuff hit her. _What the?! _, she thought, before opening her eyes, glaring at the pinkettes smirk. _**" Think you are funny, hah? **_" , she replied, before she unzipped his bag, pulled out what seem to be a forgotten lunch box, as she threw it on him, before she escaped into the bathroom fast, knowing she had hit him in the score. **His face. **

Checking her face, she find no bruises from the stuff she got on her, which she sighed out in relief, only to feel arms sneak around her waist, which hold her stuck.

_The fuck?! _, she thought in her head, before her head snapped backwards, growling at the blonde behind her. _**" Think you can get a piece of me hah?! " **_, she added, before a sudden devil smirk got born on her lips, her eyes flashed colder blue then ever.

_**" *POW! BANG! SLAM*, OUUUCH ! "**_

**" HE-HEY W-WHOAAAAA! "**

_**" *CLANG BONK BANG* ! "**_

**" I W-WAS JUST K-KID- AAAAARGH! "**

Horrible sounds from the bathroom continue, before Caras voice could be heard.  
**" I'M NOT A TOY FOR YOU GUYS, SO ONE MORE TOUCH ON ME AND YOUR COCK CAN SAY BYEBYE TO HIS BALLS! ", **she growled, and then kicked up the bathrooms door, as she glared on the other guys with a simple: **" What?! " **, and then walked to her _'room'._

* * *

The lunch box hit him in the face, and there was a snort from the other side of the room, before the lunch box was sent flying once more, and it another male in the face.** "Shut it Gray."** He snapped out as he leant back on his bed as the bus started moving before they all paused, the sounds coming from the bathroom echoing out, each of the boys smirked at each other.

_Sting… was an idiot._

It was only after she had stopped off into her 'room' and pulled the curtains around it that the other boys started to snicker in the blond's direction, leading him to flash a very charming hand gesture at the group before he stomped his way down the other side of the bus to bug the driver, as he always did.

Waving his hand towards the other raven, Rogue, a guitar was thrown up in his direction, Natsu catching it with ease and tuning before he started to absentmindedly play and sing, his baritone voice echoing out over the bus. Something that was not odd to happen at all.

* * *

_God how damn perverted could these idiots be?!, _she thought, rolled on her bed, before sighing. That blond had sure got lucky anyway. She could easy had broke a bone or two on him, but knowing she could get sued for it, she better just hurt him for a bit, it would go over, but not after a day, _**oh no.**_

Grabbing the guitar she had in her room, she tuned it, and decided to write another song, which she could use when she performed with them.  
Thinking for a while, her voice was low and still emotion filled while she sung the lyrics.

**Sore o jikkō suru koto ga dekimasu dokoni mo tan'ni arimasen **

_There is simply nowhere it can run_

**Naze anata wa miru koto ga dekinai, watashi o moyashite netsu o aishi?**

_Love heat burning me, why can't you see?_

**AHH! ****〜**

**Watashi no ue ni sorera no haiiro no kumo o sanshō shite,**  
** ikutsu ka no shurui no watashi ni sakende monokuro **

_See those gray clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me_

**Nikkō ga koko kage o otoshite, yūgure no henka,**  
**sono-iro wa, sore ga amarini mo chikaku zumen no**

_Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes, its color, it's drawing too near_

**Ā, sekai wa sōdeatte mo ima dewa boyake shutoku sa rete ori,**  
**watashi no kokoro wa mada anata o nantoka aisuru koto ga dekiru?**

_Ahh, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?_

**Watashi wa sore ga shinjitsudearu koto o shitte iru**  
** - mada watashi wa ā nani o subeki ka wakaranai. **

_I know it's true - yet I do not know what I should do oh._

**Watashi wa, nani o watashi wa nani o subeki koto ga dekimasu ka? **

_What can I do, what should I do?_

**Watashi wa bakadesu… Kare no purētsūru!**

_I am a fool… His play tool!_

* * *

It was awhile before the bus pulled to a stop for the night, the driver kicking out the blond male from the small area that he had to sleep, while most of the boys fought over the junk food that was kept inside the bus, and what they would call 'dinner'. But not the pinkette.

In an odd mood for himself he climbed down off his bed and 'room' area, done singing for the time being, as it had always been something he had done to occupy himself, but he had become interested, while he had sung, he had just caught the tones of her doing so as well.

Pulling the curtain on her 'room' free a little he leant up on the side of the bus wall, looking at the girl, as she wrote something, her dark hair behind her ear, and the guitar on her lap. _**"They wont let you sing your own stuff." **_He told her in a rather plain tone, he would be surprised if they let her. She would be stuck singing the mass produced crap the company wanted her to.

That was how it was for the boys anyhow, and none of the girls that had traveled with them had ever gotten their way on it either. _**"…It was good, though."**_

* * *

She continue humming low, while writing more on the block of hers, before frozen just a second when his voice could be heard. Looking over her shoulder, she just shrug her shoulder at him_**. " I know that, but you never know .. " **_, she muttered low, slamming the block shut with a small bang, she put it beside her bed on the night desk she had, before she put the guitar away.

" _**Look, I won't fall for your guys 'charm' or what the fuck you are doing, I won't sleep with none of you , so back off! " **_, she snapped firmly, before she lay down in her bed, her back facing him, as she plugged her ipod ear plugs into her one ear, before turning on some music.

* * *

He shook his head as she snapped at him, internally smiling to himself for a moment, thats what they all say. Taking a few stides over he plucked one of the earplugs from her ear, so she would be able to hear him, but he didnt stand in posing, in fact, he dropped the earplug as soon as he had picked it up, and moved back a little. _**"Look… I…. I know its you Lucy… and I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you when I was younger, okay?"**_

Without another word he turned on his heel, shutting the curtain behind him before snatching a bag of potato chips from Gray's hand and climbing back up into his own 'room', pulling his own curtains and smirking.

_I wonder if she will fall for that…_

* * *

She felt a hand brush against her cheek, before his voice could be heard again, the music disappeared so soon his fingers had plucked the earplug out of her ear, she frozen, ready for fighting him again, as she heard him mumbling.

_Look… I…. I know its you Lucy…_  
_and I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you when I was younger, okay?_

_**In hell he knew it was her! And he was sorry?! Tch fucking hell he was!**_  
_**She wasn't going to let him fool her this time! **_**No way! **

Glaring in silent at the curtain covering her room like a 'door', she knew what she had to do.

_You think you can fool me again, hah?, _she thought, before sneering evil.  
_Just you wait, I have just started. _

As it slowly turned to evening, she heard the boys was watching some sport on the television, she decided to put her plan in work. Knowing she had a gorgeous body and nothing to be shame of, as her hooters even was big enough for guys to drool, she decided to change to just a t-shirt and panties.

Ignoring to even have a bra on, as she pulled the curtain to the side, walked by the guys like it was nothing wrong with that, as she bend down, checking in the refrigerator after something to eat.

* * *

**R & R**

**Note: This is from a A Thread on Tumblr,which I have worked with my nee-chan - tassietaker**  
**She writes Natsu's part . I write Lucy's . **

**- Starsofbeauty - Side work - tassietaker.**


	2. Stage 2: Seducing

**Sing With Me**  
_(AU - Story)_  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

He heard the noises coming from the other males stop, and it lead him to poke his head out from his 'room' to see what had happened, assuming at that the satellite had gone out again, only to find the dark haired girl walking through the bus, in practically nothing, and looking for food.

**_A test, huh._**  
**I can play _Blondie._**

Not even making so much as a noise, he shut the curtain once more, settling himself down into his bed,  
only to yell out when he had caught a few words from his 'friends'. Pulling the curtain again and glaring at them.  
**"Look, she's here with us for awhile… and I dont know about you three, but I'm sick of a new chick every few weeks,  
so stop trying to hit on her and just leave her alone."** Ignoring the shocked looks he went back into his room once more.

_He had to play hard, if he was going to win._

* * *

She didn't find so much which looked good to eat for a evening snack, so she slammed the door shut and opened the fridge as she smiled at the scene of chocolate ice cream in cones. Grabbing one, she slammed the door with help of her left feet, shut, pulled of the paper and the lock, before she walked over to the couch where the guys was, without even caring how they all looked over to the pinkette's curtain room.

**" Hi guys, what are you watching? ",** a soft question from her escaped her lips, as she licked on the ice cream. Seeing the no shirt raven had some crumbles of the chips at his left cheek, she smirked in sly, only to lean over and use her tongue to lick them up, and in the same time her t-shirt smeared against the cone of chocolate ice cream. Gasping low, she faked a such real gasp in surprise. **" A-ah no! _my shirt .. "_**

* * *

_What the fuck is she doing?! Does she want them to rape her!?_ He thought to himself as he caught every word she was making, and even though he couldnt see what was going on, he had a pretty good idea of it. Sitting up once more he pulled himself out of his 'room' and walked over to the couch, and picked the Lucy up by the back of her shirt, that was now dirty, before taking her back into her 'room' and throw-placing her back down on the bed.  
_**"What is your problem?! They wont hesitate to do something horrible to you!"**_ He half whispered, half yelled at her, as if he really did care._ **"Are you trying to get me to prove my words! I really am sorry! I was an ass okay!"**_

* * *

She glared at him from the bed, the ice cream she had been eating was right now between her breasts, melting because of her body heat. **" What the fuck is your problem? It's not like you own me or anything, I can do what the fuck I want! "** , she snapped back, before she looked away with disgust in her face, ignoring where he was looking right now.  
**" Besides, I can take care of myself! "** , she snapped away, glaring at him, only getting in return bangs covering his eyes as she didn't even got a chance to blink twice, before he was hovering over her, and face down to her breasts, as a low gasp escaped her lips when his tongue moved over her skin, licking up the melted desert.

* * *

**"My problem is-"** He stopped, eyes darting down to where the ice-cream was melting on her chest, and, as if possessed, he lent down, completely ignoring the rest of what she was saying as he came in low over her breasts and licked at the chocolate dessert, hearing her gasp as he did so, before he pulled back, face impassive. **_"You can take care of yourself can you?"_** He shook his head, covering what he had just done.**_ "If that had off happened out there."_** He pointed outside of the room. **"They would have all been on you, Lucy. There wouldn't have been a fight, they just would have been on you. There is a reason why we've gone through so many girls."** His eyes and face showed no trace of a lie, even if it was one. _"Because they are taken advantage of."_ He shook is head again. **"And maybe I'm trying to make up for the shit of a kid I was."**

* * *

She just glared at him,_ in some way he was right ..  
__but she wasn't going to admit it._

**_Not now. Not ever._**

Looking at him after a while, her glaring was like gone, before her eyes soften, getting of her bed, she pushed him up against the small wall she in her room, before her voice so sweet, but still filled with millions of poison could be heard close to one of his ears.  
**" I'm not yours,_ and I will never be ._ "**, before she pulled away, only to fake such a real moan three times,  
as she heard the guys in the 'living room' gasp. **_" That bastard .. "_** , they muttered, as she smirked at the pinkette, and kicked him out of her room.

* * *

**"I didn't say**_** I wanted you."**_ He snapped back, not caring that she had make those fake moans at all before she shoved him out,  
glaring in the direction of the group as they gave him the normal look that they would when he 'won'.  
But the game wasn't over yet, the players had just been eliminated.  
It was only he and her now, and he didn't lose. If it meant he had to be a 'good' guy for as long as it took, he'd do it.

_He'd miss the random sluts and groupies mind you._

* * *

She went to bed, before changing t-shirt to a new one, knowing the chocolate stained one would need to be washed, which was hard enough when they only had a small vacuum cleaner, _and she washing clothes with the males ones? _

_In hell she would! What if they find her thongs?! Or worst, her bras?!_

Shuddering, she went to sleep, without even notice a pair of blue eyes was watching her.

When the sun shine in through the bus windows high up, she grunted and tried to change side, only to feel something beside her.  
Frozen just a second, she opened her eyes, only to find the blonde dude - _Sting beside her, all -_  
Looking away fast, she sneak looked on her self, sighing out in relief she was still dressed.  
Feeling the anger boil in her, she yelled so the whole bus shook. **" STING GET OUT OF MY BED YOU FUCKING PERVERT! "**

* * *

The pinkette fell out of bed at the yell, landing with a thud on the bus floor as he did, and groaning as he pulled himself up, just in his dark coloured boxers, but, it seemed, he wasnt the only one to wake in such a way. Gray had hit his head on the low roof part of his 'room', while Rogue had bashed into the wall of the bus. And, in whisper, all three boys chimed in at the same time. _**"Sting, you're a fucking idiot."**_

Scratching at his head the pinkette just gave the blond a dark look after he had been kicked out of the girls 'room' before he was the first in the bathroom to wash. He needed a plan, and it needed to be a good one if she was actually going to believe he had 'changed his ways'

* * *

It has already passed a month for now, and Lucy was pretty used to live with the guys now, sure they didn't respect her deal of privacy, like when she was showering, no one could pee at the same time, but either way it was great. And none of them had touched her, sexually harassment her like they used to. Sitting at the 'kitchen', she was eating a nasty cheese melted sandwich, which Gray had picked this time as 'breakfast'.

Trying to not smear herself down with the melted cheese, she blushed a bit when the little raven male spoke to her.** " Oi Cara .. do you need help? "**, which she in return just shook her head.** " No I'm fi- "**, she started, before she felt a hand grab her both wrists, as the strings of melt cheese got eaten by someone. Feeling the familiar smell of cologne, she sighed in her mind.

_Natsu._

* * *

It had been hard, but he had worked and worked on being the 'nice guy', to the point that even the other band members had thought he had changed, that he had really fallen for 'Cara'. That was nothing of the sort.

_Lucy. He had always wanted a tumble with Lucy,_  
_and this was just the perfect way to get it._

Showing her a grin when he had eaten the melted bits of cheese of her sandwich he let go of her wrists, before sitting down next to her and pulling over the one that had been made for him by the raven known as Gray. **"You were going to burn yourself."** He added on idly, picking up his own and eating off the strings, before turning to her. **_"Lu_-Cara, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, in private?**"

* * *

Pouting, she leaned over, just to steal a bite of his sandwich, as she chew it fast and poke her tongue out at him. He had always teased , and now he had stolen her cheese strings! Of course she would take the first best chance to eat of his sandwich, in payback. Licking her lips, she sat back in her chair, before turning to face him when he spoke to her.  
_**" Uhu? "**_, she replied, before checking the time on the clock, as she heard the driver stopped and pulled into a big gas station, muttering about he need to refill the gas.  
Eating what was left of her sandwich, she licked her fingers to get rid of the fat from the melt cheese, as she turned to Natsu again.  
_**" Whatc'ha wanna talk about? "**_, she finished, not even caring about the three males around the table was staring in silent at them both right now.

* * *

He laughed a little as she stole a bite of his sandwich, anyone else, or rather, any time else, and they would have ended up with a fat lip and a black eye, but being the 'good guy' he was, he let it slide.

Shoving down the rest of his 'breakfast' he watched her for a moment, wondering how she had gotten her eye colour to change like that,_ contacts?_ He wasn't sure.** "…Its private."** He repeated, knowing that the three other members were listening to every word.** "Just… when we get to the hotel tomorrow, promise you'll come and see me in my room." **He finished, using his finger to pull up a sting piece of cheese that was on her chin before sticking it in his mouth.** "Okay? Its about your song."**

* * *

Looking at him for a moment, she shrug her shoulders as a reply._** " Sure, whatever ."**_, she muttered, but frozen when she felt his finger against her chin, and then heard the sound of chewing something, she blushed a bit, but got of the chair, as she didn't faced them, before jogging into the bathroom, _she needed to shower. _

Continue writing on her song later on the afternoon, she thought about what he had said earlier.

**_Just… when we get to the hotel tomorrow,_**  
**_promise you'll come and see me in my room._**

_What did he mean with that?_ _So what if her song was god or not, why would he want her to come alone and speak about it?_ It didn't made so much sense to her in the moment. Sighing after a while, she decided to take a seat in the couch, watching alone at the television for once. Laying down in the couch, she zapped between the channels.

* * *

**Endless Journey Endless Journey**  
_Endless Journey Endless Journey_  
**Nanatsu no umi ga kirameku kono sekai he to**  
_To go to a world where the sevens seas is sparkling_  
**Sagashi ni ikou namida ga terashita miraizu de**  
_Let's search, The tears illuminated a map of the future_  
**'Taisetsu na mono'kono te ni dekiru darou ka**  
_'My most important thing ' Can I really find it with my hand?_  
**Boku no subete wo kakete mitsuketai mayoi wa nai**  
_I want to ride it with my everything, I won't get lost_  
**Mugen no sora ga temaneku Come With Me**  
_I beckon a limitless sky, Come With Me_  
**Kazasu negai yo hane ni nare**  
_Its a wish, Become a wing_

Sighing he put the guitar away in the 'wall' where it sat, leaning back on his bed as he did so, hearing the channels being flipped on the T.V but he didn't pay it much mind. It had been a lot of work to get this far, and he wondered how the game would manifest after he got the 'first round prize', would he keep this up, pretend to be her 'boyfriend' so he could 'tap that', when ever he wanted? He wasn't so sure yet. It all depended on what she did in that hotel room tomorrow.

_Tomorrow, couldn't come soon enough._

* * *

**Hotel Plaza Starlight**

They was finally here. At the hotel. Pulling her bags with her, a bag boy offered his help, but she deny him, and pulled it on her own.  
When she reached the elevator, she stopped at floor 8, and checked after the number to her room.  
Yawning a bit, because it had been pretty early in the morning then she was used to, she finally found the door,  
as she used her key card to get inside. Pushing her bags to the side in the room, she did the only thing she wanted right now. Sleep.  
Face planting the huge double bed she had, she fall asleep right after.

* * *

Yawning as he reached the large suite room he had been given, just like the other boys, while the only girl of the group had been given just a simple double room. He threw his bags near the bed before flopping down on it, a dark grin on his face.

_Counting down the hours._

It was like waiting for christmas morning. Or, so he would assume, he had never had anything like that as a kid. The sop story that had been printed out in all the teen girl magazines had been true, he had been a homeless kid, only in school thanks to state funding, and self taught in his music.  
Likely the reason he was such an asshole now.

_Not that he cared any longer._

* * *

After sleeping for a hour or two, she finally woke up, and stretched on her. God this bed was softer then she would imagination it to be.  
Yawning softly , she checked the time, before grunting low how bored she was.

**_Just… when we get to the hotel tomorrow,_**  
**_promise you'll come and see me in my room._**

**Damn it!** His voice echo in her mind, before she sighed out. She had promise him. And bored like she was, well what else couldn't drive some hours by with talking about her stupid song. Getting up from the bed, she took a shower, changed clothes, before grabbing her key card, locked the rooms door of hers, before she reached the elevator, got inside, pressed the button of level 11, as she waited.

When the elevator signaled to her it had stopped, the doors flied up, as she stepped out from it and saw the lounge of red carpet dressed stairs , as fresh new picked roses was standing in a vase outside the doors, and she could had sworn she had heard a water fall close by  
Remembering what kind of numbers they guys would have , in case she needed help, she stopped outside the last door, took a deep breath, before knocking.

* * *

Ending up using the time to sleep, he grunted awake when there was a knock at the door, almost yelling at them to go away when he realised whom it would be exactly, grunting he pulled himself out of bed and pulled a shirt on, so he wouldnt just be walking around in his boxers, but it wasnt like she hadnt seen that before, but he wanted to try and be 'decent', before he opened the door and smile sleepily at her.

** "Sorry, was sleepin'."** He yawned out, stepping aside so she could come into the room before clicking the door shut behind him.  
Yawning again he scratched the back of his head while he stretched.** "They gave you a crappy room again, huh?"** He smiled as he walked past, fixing the covers on the bed before inviting her to sit with him.

* * *

She just shrug her shoulders at him, the block with her text was in her arms, while she passed him, and took a seat at a chair, and not on the bed, which he had been inviting her to sit on beside him.** " So what do you want to talk about , according to my song?** ", she replied, crossed arms over her chest, as she waited on his answer.

_She wasn't stupid._

But knowing he had change so much under the month she had been on a tour with them, she still couldn't stop that little voice telling he was feeling regret.

* * *

He didnt make out that he minded that she sat on the chair, and not on the bed, just flopping back onto it and sighing.**_ "I wanted to hear it… a-and I was wondering… if…. I could sing it… with you."_** He eventually spoke out, sounding a little awkward and almost shy.  
_"I understand if you dont want me to. I mean… I'm an asshole, right?_" A low depressed sounding sigh left the pinkettes lips, his eyes closing.

_**"Natsu Dragneel, familyless, friendless asshole."**_

* * *

She looked at him in silent while he spoke, as she listened.**_ " You want to sing it with me? "_**, she question him, before lifting a eyebrow up. _" It's more of a one person song, but .. "_, she stopped herself, before pulling up the side on the block, where she had been scribbling down the lyrics.  
**" Besides, what would those guys think? You are a part of a band with them, right? "**, she continued, not facing him, while her eyes scanned the lyrics over and over. Looking up after a while, she waiting on his answer, before her right hand moved on it's own, doing something on the half sketch she had made earlier in the bus, while they was on the road to arrive to the hotel.

Moving her eyes down to the sketch, she grimaced at the result, but ignored it.

* * *

**"Lucy. People have only ever used me. _What else am I supposed to expect?_**_"_ He replied back when she had gone to leave.  
He hadn't expected that reaction, but there wasn't much else he could do but keep going.

_And… most of it was true._

**"…We only put up with each other because we have to. Things have been better since you've been around but…"** He sighed, rolling over in her directions, dark eyes opened and almost looking as if he was in tears. **"…I understand if you dont think I've changed._ Who would right?_**_"_ He shook his head. _"I'm just the bastard that uses people…"_ Sighing again he glanced away from her. _"I was honest about wanting to sing with you, Lucy… But I get it. **You can't trust me."**_  
With a sniffle like sigh, he rolled back over again, hands up over his head. _"…I just thought, for once, maybe someone didn't want to use me."_

* * *

She stopped, grabbed the table for some support, while she glared on her block._** Damn it! Damn it all!**_, she thought, before a sigh escaped her lips. _**" Look. I'm okay with you singing with me, alright?! So stop cry like a fucking baby already! "**_ , she snapped, as she faced him. **" Ugh, so you want to hear me sing it again?! Fine, give me your guitar."**

* * *

He sniffled, but nodded, rubbing his face a little on the sheets before he sat up, striding over to where he had sat his guitar before handing it over to her, his face a little blotchy from his tears, _half fake…_

_**…Half real.**_

_"Sorry. I didnt mean to get all emotional on you."_ He muttered low, not meeting her eyes, and rubbing his nose on his arm a little.  
**_"…I've just - ."_** He stopped. **"You dont need to hear my shit anymore. _Sing."_**

* * *

She looked at him, took the guitar he handed her as she jumped up on the table and crossed her legs over the other, and then sung.

**Sore o jikkō suru koto ga dekimasu dokoni mo tan'ni arimasen**  
_There is simply nowhere it can run_  
**Naze anata wa miru koto ga dekinai, watashi o moyashite netsu o aishi?**  
_Love heat burning me, why can't you see?_  
**AHH! 〜**  
**Watashi no ue ni sorera no haiiro no kumo o sanshō shite, ikutsu ka no shurui no watashi ni sakende monokuro**  
_See those gray clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me_

**Nikkō ga koko kage o otoshite, yūgure no henka, sono-iro wa, sore ga amarini mo chikaku zumen no**  
_Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes, its color, it's drawing too near_

**Ā, sekai wa sōdeatte mo ima dewa boyake shutoku sa rete ori, watashi no kokoro wa mada anata o nantoka aisuru koto ga dekiru?**  
_Ahh, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?_  
**Watashi wa sore ga shinjitsudearu koto o shitte iru - mada watashi wa ā nani o subeki ka wakaranai.**  
_I know it's true - yet I do not know what I should do oh._  
**Watashi wa, nani o watashi wa nani o subeki koto ga dekimasu ka?**  
_What can I do, what should I do?_  
**Watashi wa bakadesu… Kare no purētsūru!**  
_I am a fool… His play tool!_

**Sentō o kaishi shimashou to, dono yō ni, kono sensō, watashi ga dekiru yō ni narimasu kikanaide kudasai**  
_Let's start fighting Do not ask How, this war I Will allow_  
**Chōdo anata ga totemo shiawase mite, watashi wa ima, jibun jishin o korosu koto ga dekiru**  
_Just Seeing you so happy I Could kill myself right Now_  
**Netsuretsuna ai wa - sore wa watashi ni tsumidearu**  
_Ardent LOVE - That is a sin to me_  
**Watashi wa sore wa watashi no kanjō no kagida subete watashi no kimochi' ga gen'in anata ga hyōji sa remasu**  
_I'll show you all my Feelings' Cause it's my Emotion key_  
**Watashi wa anatanokokoroni shauto suru, yūzudo megahon, sore wa hikisaka reta**  
_The Megaphone I used, to Shout to your Heart, it has Been torn Apart_

**Shikashi, sore wa ima mondaide wanai, watashi wa tōtatsu shi, naze, '**  
**gen'in wa dono kurai watashi wa anata no me no shiryoku ni sore o tsukuru koto wa arimasen yo**  
_But it Does not matter Now, How far I reach and why, 'Cause I'll Never make it to your eye Sight_

**Ā, sukai ima sorehodo meikakudesuga, watashi wa kidzukanakatta**  
_Ahh, the Sky is so clear Now, I did not notice_  
**Watashi no pasu doesn no' t wa sūtsu no taiyō watashi no namida**  
_The sun on my path doesn 't Suit my Tears_  
**Watashi wa ue ni hoji suru koto wa dekimasen, watashi no kimochi wa watashi no te no todokanai tokorodesu**  
_I Can not hold on, my Feelings Are out of my reach_  
**Watashi wa, nani o watashi wa nani o subeki ka o okonau koto ga dekimasu ka?**  
_What Can I do, what I SHOULD do?_

**Anata wa, watashi ga naku tsumori wanai shitte irunode, ' anata no gen'in Watashi ga sanshō shite, anata o aishite?**  
_Because you know I'm not going to cry 'Cause of you I love you, See?_  
**Watashi wa saisho kara tatakatte ita, watashi wa anata no hāto de satsuei shite imasu**  
_I was fighting from the start, I'm shooting at your Heart_

**Watashi wa kono michi o sentaku shinakatta, anata ga okonattashi, anata wa watashi no ikari o kanjirudarou**  
_I did not choose this path, you did and you Will feel my Wrat_h  
**Watashi wa kaze o hirō shite moraou, tan'ni burōbai to watashi no hada o miseru**  
_I'll show off and Let the wind, just Blow by and show my Skin_  
**Watashi wa saishūtekini shōri o motte irudarou made, watashi wa hanarete anata no shisen o nusumu yo**  
_I'll Steal your Gaze away until I'll finally have the win_  
**Anata wa watashi no kōi no tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu ka?**  
_Are you ready for my act?_

**Watashi ga tatakatte iru kono sensō wa jijitsudeari, mada ketten de**  
_This war I'm fighting is a fact and is still a drawback_  
**Ai wa mōmokudeari, ai wa shifukuda**  
_Love is Blind, and love's a Bliss_  
**Watashi ga sanshō suru tame no yuiitsu no hōhō wa, anata no aijō no komotta kisu o suru kotodesu ..**  
_The only way for me to See is by your loving kiss .._

* * *

**R & R**

**Note: This is from a A Thread on Tumblr,which I have worked with my nee-chan - tassietaker**  
**She writes Natsu's part . I write Lucy's . **

**- Starsofbeauty - Side work - tassietaker.**


	3. Stage 3: vulnerable Situation

**Sing With Me**  
_(AU - Story)_  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Note:**  
_Sorry for late update. I had it done long time ago, just not remembering it was there on my desktop._  
_Gommene . Hope this chapter will make you all forgiving me ._

* * *

Relaxing back on the bed he listened, before giving a low sigh when she was done. **"I really was stupid when I said you wouldn't make it as a singer. You're amazing Lucy." **And that, was perhaps the first completely true thing he had ever said.

**_In his life._**

**"You're right though. It is more of a solo song… but I would be willing to play guitar or whatever on the track.. I mean, if you wanted me to… Or bass, or piano… those are the things I play."** He sat up and showed her a sad smile for a moment. **"Thats all I wanted to talk to you about…."**

* * *

She looked up so fast of the sudden shock she got by hearing him say such compliment. Staring at him just a little bit, _she couldn't believe it._

**_He had compliment her. _**

Placing the guitar behind her at table she was sitting on, she jumped down, slammed the block with her lyrics shut, before turning to him when he sat up and showed her a sad smile just a bit. **_" … I think bass would fit it .. just a bit .. " _**, she mumbled, before she walked up to him, leaned forward, and gave his red slapped cheek a soft kiss. _" Thanks. ", _she whispered, turned on her heels, grabbed the block of hers, before she left his room, and headed to the elevator, leaving the pinkette all alone.

* * *

A well rehearsed blush flew onto his face when she had kissed his cheek, acting lessons had payed off, before nodding when she said thanks. **_"..Anytime, Lucy." _**He mumbled back, before flopping back down on the bed, letting her leave.

Making her stay would seem like something was off. But he gave a semiloud whisper as she left. _"Thanks for listening to my shit." _The tone he used, was almost like he wanted to talk more, like he needed to talk more, but didnt.

* * *

**" Alright Cara! One more time! ", **a male voice shouted, as the raven girl sighed but nodded. _God how many times do I have to do this again_?,she thought and sighed inside this time, put on that fake smile on her lips, which looked so real, as she stepped into the glas room, where the mic and the headset with her song playing in, she ignored Fairy Tail's look at her.

Closing her eyes and made herself ready, she continue smile, when her melody playing in the headset. Sure it wasn't her lyrics, they had just give her some, but still it was her melody.

**Watashi wa ōkina ōkina on'nanokoda..**

_I'm a big big girl .._

**Ōkina ōkina sekai de..**

_in a big big world .._

**Anata wa watashi o nokoseba ōkina ōkina monode wa arimasen..**

_is not a big big thing if you leave me .._

**Shikashi, watashi wa kanjite imasu ka..**

_but I do do feel.. _

**Watashi wa ishi o shinai koto o..**

_that I do do will .._

**Anata ni ōku o ketsujō..**

_miss you much .._

**Anata ni ōku o ketsujō..**

_miss you much .._

* * *

Natsu sighed as he lent back on the couch that sat in the recording studios mixing area, the only one not inside the actual booth, as he wasn't needed for vocals, and they never actually let him play anything unless he was singing too.

It had been a few days since that conversation in the hotel room, and while he had been trying to 'convince' the producer of the album to let Lucy's song be on the track listing, it hadn't gone well.

_That, and his little acting show seemed to have been taking a 'dark' turn._

Thinking on it; to anyone, that would have been the first ever time he would had admitted any of that… and the fact that he was supposed to be 'crushing' on 'Cara' made him take some 'serious' steps to make every one of those words seem real.

He hadnt been smiling, at all, which was rather odd, and he hadnt been talking to anyone either, besides trying to get Lucy's song recorded and what ever he needed to say for normal conversation. But besides that, it would seem, that the bright and 'carefree' front of Fairy Tail was spiraling into depression… and a rather bad case of it too.

* * *

Pulling of the headset she saw the director give a thumb up, which meant it was fine for now, so she just smiled back and then bowed as a thank you, before she left the glass room, stretched on her. **" Uaah, that was fun! ", **she said with still a smile on her lips, before a small little boy pulled in her skirt sleeve.

_" N-ne .. n-nee-san .."_

Bending down,she picked the boy up, before smiling at him. **_" I'm not your nee-san, ,silly, but what do you want?"_**

The boy smiled back at her, before his hands touched her chest. **_" Boobies, hungry .. "_**

* * *

**"Natsu, you're up."**

Sighing and nodding as the director told him it was his turn he left the mixing room only to find the raven haired girl holding a young boy, whom had his tiny hands on his large chest. "His mum is the sound mixer." He mumbled in that depressed tone he had been using as he passed her, seemingly not stopping, nor caring, about either of them as he walked into the glass booth.

**"Dragneel, try to make it more peppy this time."**

_"Whats the point… _**Hai."  
**

* * *

She yawned a bit, before frozen when the pinkette passed her and mumbled with such low depressed tone. Looking down on the boy, she shook her head softly. **_" Sorry little boy, but I don't have milk for you .. _**", as she put him down, walked over to her seat, and checked her block with some sketches she had been doing while waiting for her turn.

**" Oi Cara, have you and Natsu fight or something? ", **Rogue asked her, as she looked up, confused was what her face was showing. **_" Eh? "_**

Then Sting turned around, smirking. **_" Or did he tried to fuck you, but you rejected him? "_** , she just stared at them, before sighing. **" Look, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him, so don't pull me into your perverted ideas or thoughts, thank you. "** , she replied back, got up from her seat with her stuff in her arms, and then left the studio without a word.

The guys looked on each other , before nodding in agreedment.** " Period. "  
**

* * *

**_"Uh… we'll get it later." _**Was the eventual comment from the director and producer when they just couldn't get the right sound from the 'depressed' pinkette, leading all of the group to be able to leave and end up back at the large and impressive apartment the company stuck them in while recording.

Sitting alone with music blasting in the large gym he was working out, his face set in a grim line as he pressed weights, just dressed in lose pants, and it was, perhaps, the first time any of them would have seen him without clothing on for awhile.

_And there were dark colored marks, all over his body.  
_

* * *

She didn't had to 'shadow' herself at all, in fact she wasn't even famous yet so no one would ever knew she was a soon to be artist. Walking down the road of Vanilla street, she had two bags in her hands. One from the super market, she was sick of eating suck junk food, and decided this time she was going to make something good to eat for once.

Walking over to the bus, she notice it was open, which was odd, when they usually use to lock it. She walked inside, she but the stuff she brought in the fridge,then entered her 'room' while she listened, tried to heard if someone was there, but she find nothing or no one.

_" Ah well, I will just take a nap .. ", _she mumbled for herself, before she lay down in her bed and fell asleep after a while.

* * *

**"Has anyone seen Cara?"**

**_"She does know she doesn't have to stay in the bus, right?"_**

Natsu caught the conversation as he walked past the kitchen of the apartment, sighing a little before heading outside, down in the expensive glass elevator before ending up outside, and heading over to the bus, still topless, and showing off the scars he had done to himself, _(which he had gotten a small amount of pleasure out of inflicting on himself) _before yelling out inside the silver bus. **"Lucy, are you in here?"  
**

* * *

**_She was tired. _**_God never had been so tired like usual, and sleeping in this hot bus_? **It was suicide.** She had after all pulled off a pair of clothes all the time it got to hot for her, which had made her ending up naked. All naked on the covers, while the sun was burning her backside through the open bus window in her room.

Either did she heard how the pinkette called her real name, inside the just made her sigh out in return, but it more sounded like a pleased moan.

* * *

It was hot, extremely hot inside the bus, it was already making him sweat, before he heard her moan/sigh in return to him calling her name. Huffing he walked in the direction of her small 'room', pulling the curtain and blinking for a moment when he found her laying there nude.

That well made mask dropped for a moment, looking at her so vulnerable like that, just ready for the taking. But he stopped himself, _that would ruin everything._

Turning his head so he wouldn't be tempted, and so it looked as if he was trying to avoid looking at her, he went in close and gave her shoulder a rough shake. **"Lucy. Wake up. You'll kill yourself sleeping in here."  
**

* * *

She didn't answered. Feeling the sleep was taking over her more, she ended up, rolling to the side, pulling his arm with her in the movement,as a soft gasp escaped her lips. _" A-ah …nn .. " _, such begging sounds she was doing, like she was dreaming about something dirty or worst, **_something painful._**

More sweat dripped down her forehead, because of the killing heat, as her back was red of sun burn. The bangs was glued to her one foreheads side, as her neck was exposed.

* * *

It was hard, so damn hard not to take advantage of her, right there and then. Groaning out he grabbed the sheets she was stuck to, and wrapped her up in them, and picked her up gently, before gathering her clothing and started to walk inside.

_The things I do to get laid. _He thought to himself as he walked her up into the bedroom that had been set aside for her. **"Lucy. _Wake up." _**He snapped, back in that old, cruel tone he had used before, if that didnt wake her, he was pretty sure she'd wake with he on top of her.

* * *

She grunted low, while her skin was red of the sun. In the sheets from her bed which had glued it stuck against her sweaty body. The pinkette was now carrying her out of the killing heated bus, with her clothes in one hand, as the other one was holding her up in his arms.

Ending up later in the bedroom which was just for her, he put her down on the bed for two, before snapping at her to wake up, which indeed didn't worked.

_She was burning._

Sweaty body of the heat, as the sunburn over her body, it had made her fall in a sleeping state, which was more dangerous then forget the sun cream. Not answering at all when he snapped,just heavy breaths escaped her lips, telling something wasn't right.

* * *

**_"…Shit." _**He snapped out, dropping her clothing on the bedroom floor and rushing out of the room, she either had heatstroke, or something much, much worse. Snapping at the other boys to make at least an effort to clean up the house a little he picked up the cordless phone and stormed his way back into her bedroom, dialing the emergency line.

_"Whats your emergency?"_

**_"My… Friend fell asleep inside a steel bus and now she's not waking up, sun burnt, and seriously not breathing right…."  
_**

* * *

Lucy never knew dreams could feel so real. Like touching things in it, but still it felt like she was touching it for real. She really liked those dreams. Like when she had dreamed she was eating a big marshmallow, and next day, her pillow was missing .. turned out she had eat on it, but then shoved it down to the floor.

Heavily breathes escaped her broken dry lips, as she got more hotter. Sweat break out on her forehead more then before, while she moved , giving him a front view, this time, instead of her back side**_. _**_" t-to … h-hot … " _, she moaned low, her legs kicked of the sheets around her.

* * *

Listening to the instructions being given by the operator on the phone, Natsu picked up the raven haired girl and took her right into the bathroom, not caring that she was completely nude and doing so would give a full view to the other boys as he yelled at one of them to get ice, loads and loads of ice.

Running the water in the large bathtub with spa jets completely cold he placed her carefully down into the water, before getting a cold cloth and placing it on the back of her neck.

_If I don't get laid after this I'm just fucking raping her.  
_

* * *

After a long while , she gasped when her body hit the coldness, her breaths slowly turned down to soft ones, as her body temperature sunk so much, and slowly stopped to a normal body heat.

Grunting low, she turned her head to the side, before her eyes fluttered, and slowly woke up. Ice surrounded her, as she stared on it in confusion. **_What the ?! _**, she thought, before her eyes fell on the sleeping pinkette beside the bathtub, his head resting against the side of it.

_Why is he here? _, she thought, before she remembered slowly. She had fallen asleep in the hot bus .. _had he found her unconscious?_

_She didn't know._

Slowly grabbing one of the ice cubes in her hands,she smiled softly at him, before she pressed it softly against his chin, knowing the coldness would wake him up.

* * *

Being told to call back if there was no change in her after being placed in the ice bath he hung up the phone and watched her awhile, before he fell asleep, half on the floor and half leaning on the tub, the marks he had made on his body shining from the light of the bath, making them look more angry than there were.

Tiny snores wracked his form as he slept before he grunted awake when there was something so very cold on his chin, yelping out in a swear and glaring in the direction the coolness had come from before his eyes softened when he saw she was awake**_. "You're awake." _**He muttered out, rubbing the cold feeling off his chin before rubbing his eyes**_. "What were you doing sleeping in the bus in this heat?"  
_**

* * *

She giggled at his cursing, before hearing the muttering coming from his, she couldn't help but smile_. " I had been shopping .. find the bus was unlocked so I checked it out, find nothing and decided to take a nap.. ", _she mumbled back, before she grabbed the sides of the bathtub, ready to get out by herself**_. " It's c-cold .. "_**

**_"Well, that was a little bit stupid, wasn't it?" _**He replied, standing as she went to pull herself out of the tub, that well rehearsed blush on his face when he 'realized' she was still nude. Quickly with fumbling hands he pulled towel free, and held it out in front of him as he looked away in the other direction, sucking his bottom lip a little. **"Y-Yeah, they said an Ice-bath would help… but you're maybe too cold now?"**

* * *

Sticking out her tongue at his way for a moment, before she looked a bit confused why he was blushing all of the sudden. Grabbing the towel he held out, she looked down, only to find she was nude. Blushing herself, she coughed a bit, before she got out of the tub, spun her body into a towel, and then faced him. **_" I s-see .. y-yeah , I'm .. c-cold.. "_**; she stuttered, not knowing if it was because of the moment of awkwardness and embarrassing for showing her full body naked, or the cold bath, she stumble forwards to his back, before leaning her forehead against it.

* * *

He kept looking away, letting go of the towel as soon as she took it, coughing a little himself as he heard her get out of the tub, fighting that urge to get yet another look at the body he so desired to have under him, before almost turning completely when she had spoken, only to have her stumble into him, feeling her cold temperature on his bare back, the only place he hadn't scared, leading him to turn and place his hands on the sides of her arms, rubbing up and down to add friction and warmth. **"I - I suppose I should **_get you s-somewhere w-warmer then…" _He muttered and stuttered out, still blushing and still sucking on his bottom lip.

Gently he picked her up, keeping her in close to his warm body as he took her out of the bathroom, nodding in the boys direction when they asked if the raven was okay, before leading her back into the small room that was hers, and setting her down on her bed. **_"I - I dont really know what I'm doing…" _**He admitted, rubbing his scared arm a little.

* * *

She felt so cold, but it helped a bit when he rubbed her arms with his hands up and down on the sides, letting him give her some warmth. Feeling she got picked up, and close to his chest, she shuddered when his slowly body heat, reached her.

Yawning softly, she felt the bed under her, before , she lay down, and exposed her whole neck, breathing in pace, but still shaking a bit of the coldness. Looking at the door, she swallowed softly, before she met his eyes with hers. _" with the kiss … of yours .. "_, she sung in a whisper, closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, and they had soften.

More like waterfalls in a deep ocean, reflected her eyes, before she fingered on his shirt sleeve, and then the buttons.

* * *

_with the kiss … of yours .._

**_V-I-C-T-O-R-Y._**

Making sure to keep himself blushing still as she played with the shirt he had thrown on while she was sleeping, he kicked the door shut with his foot, hearing the thing slam and click shut before he came down over her, his lips ghosting hers for a moment, before he pressed down on them soft, eyes fluttering closed as he sat himself down, next to her, on the bed, hands on either side of her as he lent over her.

_All I've gotta do is safe her life? …**High standards. **_

Pulling back he looked flustered, eyes opening as he bit his lip again. _"L-Lucy, I d-dont…"_ He muttered, unsure where he was going but that was fine, because she had gotten his shirt open and free, new red marks shining there.

* * *

Grunting low when he came down with his lips on hers, she looked up at him for a moment, before her eyes shut themselves, soft gasps escaped her lips, as her hands felt his firm chest, while the fingers of hers touched every inch of his chest, taking in every scar, marks he had.

Kissing him back, she still blushed from earlier, while her hands moved over his chest. She placed a finger against his lips, before a low _'ssh' , _escaped her lips, while she looked at the door a moment.

_" Or they will hear us … ", _she whispered low, as she claimed his lips with hers this time, enjoying the salty feisty taste he had, as she could tell he had been eating roasted chicken not so long ago. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them slowly, as she leaned up to his ear with a soft whisper. **_" Don't scar yourself .. " _**, as she nibbled on his earlobe right after.

* * *

_**"Mmm."**_ He replied to her whisper about the others hearing them, it wouldn't be the first time any of them would had heard another with a girl, and the way that he had kicked the door shut would have been the indication on what was actually going on now.

But he would keep up with her delusion.

Kissing her back as soft and as kind as he knew how, slightly impressed with himself at how well he was going he ended up straddling her as she was whispering into his ear_. "…But I hurt, Lucy…" _Not necessarily a lie, he did indeed hurt, likely another reason he was such an abusive, manipulative, asshole, and, again, he didn't care.

Kissing down her neck with that same softness he didn't know he had he gave a low sigh, half contended and half with that depressed tone he was able to keep up even now. _"…I hurt so very much…"  
_

* * *

She grunted low under him, while her hands roamed over his chest, taking in every inch of it, now when the shirt was gone.

_Was this okay? Could she do this and still be on the tour with them?_

She wasn't sure .. Either way if she screw something up , he could just tell she fucked him, and it was all over.. **_for her new career. _**Realizing it, she ended up with pushing him so hard away, she hadn't even thought about if he hurt himself in the process. Getting up from the bed so fast she could, she just grabbed her clothes from the floor, rushed off to the door, ready to escape, just to feel it was locked.

Panic build up inside her, before she heard his cocky voice close to her ear.  
_" Thinking about escaping hah? Tch, not before I got your body, Lucy ..~ "_

Kicking him in the process, she rushed off to the bathroom, as she locked herself into it. **" Over my dead body! " **, she growled back, as the bathrooms door shut itself behind her , before she locked it.

* * *

He grunted when she pushed him away.

_Shit._

Blinking from where he now sat on the bed, he watched her stand quickly and dress, before freak out when she couldnt get the door open, it wasnt locked, he'd only kicked it shut. Standing, he went around to help her open it, only to have her growl at him, and kick him back, leading him to land on the ground with a grunt once more.

_**Over my dead body!  
**__She's freakin' delusional._

Grunting again he pulled himself up, tugging his shirt on but not buttoning it, before walking out of the bedroom and just shrugging when he was glared at, and walking out to the high rise balcony and looking out over the city.

_Maybe I do just need to take it…  
_

* * *

Standing inside the bathroom, she washed her off, before she felt something drip down her cheeks. Looking into the mirror over the sink**_, she saw it._**Transparent, shining tears dripped down her cheeks, and down in the sink under her in silent.

She had been so close, so close to let him win this time. **_What the fuck was wrong with her?! _She couldn't give up that easy**! Wiping the tears away from her cheeks and eyes, she lay a soft cream on her unmake up face, felt the smoothness it created, before a faint smell of vanilla and mint spread itself around her.

_She wasn't the weak Lucy anymore! She was Cara now!_

Washing her hands, she changed to another pair of clothes, before she ripped up the closed door to her bedroom, entered the kitchen, as she took a seat in the long raven's lap, smiling at him in return.

**_" Hey Gray~ ", _**she replied softly, as the raven looked down and smiled back. **" What's up Cara? "  
**

* * *

He heard her walk out of the bathroom, and he definitely heard her sit on the ravens lap, and even without turning he knew the look she likely had on her face. But he didn't turn, he just kept looking out over the city, heaving a loud sigh before turning and walking along the balcony till he was likely no longer visible by those inside the kitchen.

She really didnt trust him. Not that he could blame her, he trusted no one in return, and it wasnt like his actions prior to this little game he had made for himself would make anyone trust him at all.

And she was stubborn more than anything. His fists clenched so hard nails dug into his skin for a moment. He wanted to make her fall, he wanted to ruin this damn record-. He stopped, a dark smile flying onto his lips. He had kept her secret,_ that she wasn't Cara Melody, she was Lucy Heartfilia._

**_Round two~_**

* * *

**R & R**

**Note: This is from a A Thread on Tumblr,which I have worked with my nee-chan - tassietaker**  
**She writes Natsu's part . I write Lucy's . **

**- Starsofbeauty - Side work - tassietaker.**


End file.
